Ongoing research has already documented and defined clinical technology for teaching mothers to alter their interactions with their children. The present project is designed to identify the best means of teaching these clinical skills for use by others, and to modify present teaching material accordingly. Students at three levels of experience (professional, university undergraduate, high school education) will participate in training sessions one day a week for three months. One group of students at each level will be trained with primary emphasis on apprentice training and clinical participation; a second group at each level will be trained with primary emphasis on observation of others and organized didactic material. The research will also compare several different approaches to the issue of evaluating the effectiveness of the learning.